Beck Gets Jaded
by BadeBlade
Summary: A selection of Short Bade Stories. Basically a selection of episodes that didn't happen, but really should've done! 1. Bade Gets Jaded "I can't wait to find out what you are passionate about." 2. It is his-TORI "I need to Peeeeeeeeeee!"
1. Beck Gets Jaded Part 1

**Hey!**

**So this is my first every Bade Fanfic. I've tried to keep in the same format as a Victorious show, so hopefully you can imagine it as a real episode.**

**I've gone light on the descriptive side of things – cause you all know what the set looks like and what the characters are likely to wear.**

**Anyway – it is my first time trying this- so all reviews are really greatly received!**

**Storyline: I feel bad that Jade is always getting jealous about Beck and other girls, so this is your typical 'Jealous Beck' scenario. The Sub-plot is Cat trying to help Robbie find a hobby!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Beck gets Jaded.

*Class Bell*

"Okay, okay, settle down!' Erwin Sikowitz's voice travelled over the murmurs of his class. "Class has started." He reminded them. "As you know, Hollywood Arts are participating in an exchange programme. So we have a new student joining us for the week." He moved towards the door adjacent to the stage and threw it open to reveal a tall teenage boy. "Enter." Sikowitz commanded.

"This," Sikowitz gestured "is Edward Kite, he is from England. I expect you all to make him welcome. Take a seat." Edward took a seat next to Cat Valentine in the front row. "Okay, assignments this week…" Sikowitz continued ignoring the groan from the class "you will work in pairs. I want you to really get to know each other. Find out about what your partner is passionate about; their hobbies and interests. You are going act out and create a monologue to be performed in a couple of days. You remember what a monologue is right?"

Tori Vega immediately raises her hand and enthusiastically informs everyone "A monologue is a long speech."

Jade rolls her eyes; inside she can imagine Tori's long boring speech. _Jesus, it makes her want to slit her own wrists. _

"As for pairings." Sikowitz glanced around the room. "Robbie and Cat, Andre and Beck, Jade and Edward, and Tori and Sinjin."

Sinjin moved his chair next to Tori "I can't wait to find out what you are passionate about." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Tori let out an exaggerated groan before turning to see Beck introducing himself to Edward.

"I'm Beck." He held out his hand for Edward to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Edward replied.

"Wow Edward! I love you're accent." Cat complimented, twirling her hair round her finger.

"Thanks. Call me Ed." The boy smiled showing his white teeth. He swept his dark brown hair across his forehead.

"Do you have any bibble?" She asked.

"No Bibble Cat!" Robbie chastised.

"So Ed…" Jade drawled "Looks like we're partners." She hadn't moved from her seat next to Beck. His arm still draped across the back of her chair. "I hope you're not going to bore me to death." She added.

He gave a light laugh and continued to smile. "I hope not too. Although with your pasty skin it would be hard to tell."

There was a gasp from around the group and they all watched Jade for her reaction. She curled her lip into a snarl and narrowed her eyes. "The first shot is free." She growled.

"I'll need an IOU by the end of the week then." He just grinned.

"The Boy has got GAME!" called Rex from Robbie's arms.

* * *

"I hate that British guy." Jade fumed. "With his ridiculous accent!" she slammed her biker boot into a low locker.

"You've only just met him." Beck reasoned.

"And you did insult him first." Andre added.

"I'm sure he is really nice when you get to know him." Tori enthused.

Beck turns to Jade and soothingly rubs her arms "Don't worry too much about him. He is only here for a week." Besides. "Isn't it a special day tomorrow?"

Jade wrapped her arms round Beck's neck. "It is." She blushed.

"What day is it tomorrow?" said an English accent from behind her.

Jade kept her arms round Beck's neck and turned to glare at the person who was interrupting their 'moment' _although she already knew it was Ed._

"It's Jade's Birthday." Beck explained. "So I'm going to do something really special."

"But not too mushy, right" Jade turned back to remind him, screwing her face up to show disgust.

"Of course not." He smiled.

"So," Andre called across the couple to Ed "Is this you're first time in America?"

"Yeh."

"There is a lot to see here." Tori commented, "Maybe we could take some time to show you around."

"Er… Thanks, but I don't need babysitters." He snapped.

"I'm only trying to be friendly." She said defensively.

"Yeh… well…" he said not showing remorse. "Jade can we meet tomorrow afternoon to go over that project. I'd like to get it over with."

"Agreed" Jade said firmly before turning to Beck.

"Sure, but don't keep her out too late." Beck joked. "I'll make dinner and we can spend the evening together." And he gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow." Ed began to walk away from the group, before he abruptly stopped next to Tori. "Oh Vega… If I ever get desperate enough to call you for a guided tour, then have me put down."

Tori's jaw dropped and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Actually, he is growing on me." Jade says smugly as she passes Tori, Beck in tow.

"Seriously, Dude! What did I say?" she asked Andre, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Why do you look sad?" Cat asked Robbie at the lunch table.

"Yeh, what is with the long face?" Tori empathised.

Robbie just sighed heavily.

"It is cause Robbie is a loser." Rex bluntly blurted out.

"You're not a loser Robbie." Cat said as she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled.

"I am. I'm a boring loser."

"Why would you say that about yourself Robbie?" asked Tori.

"I'm worried about our assignment."

Cat tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"My monologue is going to be boring. I don't really have any hobbies." He explained.

"Oh." Cat whispered and looked down at the lap in thought. "I know!" she cried out. "I'll help you find a hobby Robbie." She giggled. "Hobby Robbie. It rhymes."

"Will you?" he asked hopefully and she nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

The next day, Robbie limped into school on crutches with Cat beside him carrying Rex. They walked up to Andre who was putting his books in his locker.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Andre exclaimed.

"Cat was trying to help me find a new hobby. She thought I should try skate boarding."

"Did you fall off the half pipe?" Andre's voice rang with concern.

"No, I fell off the skate board as soon as I stepped on it. It was all wonky."

"It wasn't wonky." Cat said matter-of-factly.

"It was wonky."

"Was nooot."

Andre held out his hands as a gesture that they should stop bickering. "So you didn't find a new hobby then?"

"No!" Robbie flatly confirmed.

"But I have some more ideas." Cat smiled.

Just then, Tori walked round the corner and up to the group. "Hey guys! Did you remember the special day?" she said with a wink.

"Sure did!" Andre replied, pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

"Oh. Is it the fourth of July?" Cat asked.

"It is February." Robbie said with an incredulous look.

"Oh." Cat looked disappointed, but after thinking she giggled and gave her next guess. "Is it Valentine's Day?"

Tori sighed. "No. It's Jade's Biiiiirrrrthday!" She sang out.

Cat's face transformed from glee to guilty fear "Uh Oh. I have to go." And she ran off.

"Wait!" Robbie hopped after her. "Cat! You've still got Rex!"

As Robbie and Cat disappeared, Jade entered the school door with Ed. They were laughing together.

"Since when have they been friends?" Tori asked Andre.

"Beats me." He shruged "Jade isn't exactly known for making fast friends."… "Or any friends" he adds.

"Hi Jade" Tori called happily.

"Hi." Jade's face remained expressionless.

"Soooooo" Tori moved closer to her. "It's a special day today, right?" she raised her eyebrows to emphasise herself. When Jade didn't respond, Tori just continued. "It's your Biiiiirrrthday!" she gives a double-thumbs-up.

"Happy Birthday Jade." Andre said as he stepped forward and gave her a card.

"We got you vouchers for the new coffee place on Elms." Tori stated.

"How did you guys know that was what I wanted?" Jade said smiling slyly.

"You put a threatening note in my locker saying 'Get me vouchers for the new place on Elms for my birthday or bad things will happen.'"

"Oh Good! You got that." She said as she examined the vouchers.

Beck came up behind Jade and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a small kiss to her neck. "Here is my Birthday Girl!"

Jade turned in his arms and awkwardly held out her hand in front of her. "Do you have something to give me?" She asked confidently.

"I thought I'd save it and give it to you tonight..."

"Wooooooooooooo." Andre and Tori whistled in the background.

"…over dinner." Beck emphasised looking at Andre and Tori.

"How disappointing." Jade pouted dropping her hand.

"Here." Ed handed a package to Jade.

"You got me a present?" Jade asked as her face twisted in confusion. Beck, Tori and Andre looked just as puzzled.

"I figured it would be rude not to." Ed explained.

Jade stepped out of Beck's arms to take the package. She ripped open the wrapping to reveal a pair of black glittery scissors. "Sharp and Shiny! I love them!" she exclaimed happily. Realising she had just let out a lot of emotion, she shrank back. "I mean… they are okay."

Ed smirked. "I thought you'd like them. We're still on for meeting this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"Cool." Ed smiled. "See you later."

Jade turned her attention to Beck. "What time do I have to be at yours tonight?"

"Be there for about 7pm. I'll make dinner, so don't eat anything."

"Okay." She replied. She smiled gleefully "I need to go cut something up!" as she walked away making cutting actions with the scissors.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Do you like the style? the storyline? and what do you think should happen next? **


	2. Beck Gets Jaded Part 2

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. I really appreciate it!**

**I hope this doesn't disappoint... **

Beck Gets Jaded Part Two

"So you're really cool with that Ed guy giving Jade a birthday present?" Andre asked Beck.

"Yeah. It's cool. He is just being nice."

They guys were in the Blackbox 'getting to know each other' for their monologues.

"Okaaaaay, if that is what you saaaaaay." Andre called out as he sat down on one of the chairs. "But if you ask me…"

"Which I didn't." Beck interrupted.

"… then he is making a move on your girl."

Beck chuckled "Yeah right. Jade scares guys off."

"But he isn't scared of Jade. He totally owned her in class yesterday with the pasty face comment and you should've seen them this morning."

Beck's smile faded and he sat backwards on a chair across from Andre. "What were they doing this morning."

Andre widened his eyes. "They were laughing together."

"Jade was laughing?"

"Yep. Full on show-the-white-pearly-teeth laughing." Andre confirmed.

Beck showed concern before shrugging it off.

.

"Seriously Andre. I'm sure it was nothing. I'm 100% cool."

Andre didn't say anymore, but he shook his head. Andre was 100% sure that Ed was trouble.

* * *

Beck had laid the table outside his mobile home. All around he had placed candles and he'd hung scissors like mobiles down the side of the RV. It was 7pm and Jade hadn't arrived. She was just running late, he reasoned.

.

At 7.30pm he received a text, which he read aloud. "Sorry. Running late. Will be there soon.".

.

Beck waited. And waited. And then waited some more. Eventually he cleared the table away and blew out all the candles. It was getting cold outside, so he moved into the RV. He lay down on his bed and waited for Jade.

.

At 11pm, Jade finally arrived at the RV. The lights were still on, but when she went inside Beck was already asleep. She lent down and kissed Beck and his eyes fluttered open.

"Jade?" he mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically.

"Where were you?" he sat up and his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

"Ed asked me to show him Huntington Beach and then Hollywood Boulevard and then he wanted to see the Hollywood Hills. I didn't realise the time." She sat next to Beck on the bed and continued "Ed told me they don't have Boulevards in England. And they call the free-way a motorway. And they don't have bills, they have bank notes. And…"

Beck rubbed her back lightly. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. When I realised I'd be late Ed suggested grabbling dinner"

"Oh." Was all Beck could respond with. "It is really late. Why did you come now?" he allowed the edge of his anger ring through.

"Because I wanted to spend the last hour of my Birthday with my boyfriend." Jade pouted. Beck felt his anger melt.

.

Deciding to drop the Ed topic and just enjoy having his girlfriend with him he whispered "Happy Birthday." before kissing her. Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, before abruptly pulling away.

"So where is my present?"

* * *

As soon as Beck arrived in school he saw Ed with Jade by her locker. He was whispering something to her that made her giggle.

"Are you okay man?" Andre asked noting Beck's tense stance.

"Where does that guy get off?" Beck raised his voice in anger, which caused Andre to look shocked.

"Who get off, now?" he asked in confusion.

"That British guy! Yesterday when you said he might be putting the moves of Jade, I thought you were being crazy, but last night she missed her own Birthday dinner cause he wanted her to show him around LA."

"Seriously? That is unlike Jade." Andre glances over to the couple. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I don't know. Jade isn't even acting like herself. Last night she came home and was saying nice things about him."

Andre looked really shocked. "You trust Jade, right?"

Beck sighed. "I trust Jade. I don't trust that guy."

* * *

"Robbie! I'm sorry " Cat whined as she walked behind Robbie who was hopping on his crutches. "I didn't think it would be so hard to learn." Robbie turned sharply. "Cat, yesterday you took me trampolining. I can't go trampolining on crutches!"

Cat hung her head whilst he continued. "Then you thought we could go weight-lifting instead, but you dropped the weight on my foot. And then you said we could try baking and I burnt my hand on the oven tray!"

Cat began to sniffle and Robbie closed his eyes to recompose himself.

"Please don't cry." He begged. "I'm not angry at you."

"You're not?" she managed between sniffles and she raised her hands to cover her face.

"No."

"Well you sure sound like it." She mumbled through her fingers.

Robbie used a single hand and covered her tiny ones, pulling them down to reveal her face. He placed the pad of his thumb under her chin and raised it up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself. I couldn't do any of those hobbies." He said glumly. He cupped his hand to her face and used his thumb to wipe her rolling tear. "It was nice of you to help me and I let you down."

"Awwww." Cat cooed "You didn't let me down Robbie. Besides, I have one more idea."

"Really Cat, you've done enough." Robbie assured her, a tone of panic in his voice.

"This is my best idea yet! Lets go!" she began dragging Robbie, who awkwardly tried to follow and not trip over his crutches.

* * *

Jade and Ed went to the Black Box to rehearse their monologues.

"I sometimes miss home…" Jade spoke clearly in a British accent "…America is such a strange place. Where men wear pants instead of trousers and mobile phones become cell phones. I can't wait to fly home where they spell things correctly, in British English. In the Queen's English."

Ed laughed, clapped and gave a standing ovation when she finished. "Very good."

"Thanks."

Ed walked up to the stage. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead." She gestured with open palms.

"You need to change your body position."

He came in front of her and moved her shoulders and twisted her waist. He took her hands and moved closer to her, so that their toes were almost touching. Suddenly he stopped and just looked at her "You're beautiful Jade." He whispered.

Jade's eyes widened as Ed began to lean in to kiss her, she lent backwards at the same rate, desperately trying to create distance. She didn't see Beck enter, nor did Ed, but he felt the sharp punch to his ear.

Ed didn't fall to the floor though; he dropped Jade's hands and whipped round to see an enraged Beck. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Beck demanded as he shoved Ed again.

Ed didn't reply, he just raised his fists and sent a left jab in Beck's direction, which Beck easily dodged. "Is that the best you've got British?" Beck mocked. It was short lived as Ed suddenly brought his right fist back and sent it flying towards Beck and hit him square in the jaw. Beck staggered momentarily before spinning and kicking Ed in the guts, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Andre called as he got in-between them.

"You were making a move on my girlfriend!" Beck shouted.

"So what if I was!" Ed sneered.

Andre turned to Ed "Not cool!"

"Whatever. Jade can make her own decisions, right?"

They turned to see Jade, arms folded with a death glare on her face.

"I don't believe you two." She walked up to Ed and slapped him across the face. "I'm not a cheater."

She looked at Beck, her anger not subsiding and she stormed out of the theatre. "Jade" Beck called weakly, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Later Jade was sitting alone in the park when Beck found her.

"Hey." he said gently, not removing his hands, which were dug into his pockets.

"Hey." Jade responded with a weak smile.

"So… are you still mad at me?" he asked with an air of hope.

"Not really."

He sat down next to her on the bench looking out. They sat in silence before Jade said anything.

"I understand." She whispered. Beck turned to hear her better, but she continued to look out. "I understand jealousy. If I had a dollar for every time I'm jealous of girls staring at you I'd be able to produce a Hollywood movie and cast you as the lead." She sighed and faced him.

"So you're not mad that I hit Ed?"

"Pffft! No way! I think it was awesome that you hit Ed." She said with a grin.

Beck laughed. "So you're not upset with me, at all?"

She took a deep breath "You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you?"

"Yes. I know."

Jade smiled "Then I'm not mad at you." Beck hugged her. "Although, I wish you'd asked me first, y'know, about hitting Ed." She said without breaking the hug.

"What you want me to ask your permission?"

"No. But I could've told you that he does Boxing in England."

Beck chuckled. "Jade." He called softly. "I'm glad you scare guys off."

She pulled away and laughed. "The only guy I don't want to scare away is you." And she lent in and gave him a kiss, before settling her head on his shoulder.

"Seeing you and him," Beck said seriously "Was the first time you've ever scared me…" Beck kissed the crown of her head and felt her relax into him.

* * *

"See Robbie! I knew I would find you a hobby." Cat sang happily

"Thanks Cat. This is really amazing!" Robbie was sitting next to Cat in Sikowitz's class knitting. He held up his lime green creation.

"What is it going to be?" She asked.

"I'm making Rex a jumper." He said gleefully. Cat giggled in response.

Sikowitz entered the classroom, took centre stage and addressed the class... "Okay. Before we begin, I need to let you know that Edward Kite won't be in class today. Apparently he broke his nose. I don't think he will be back before the weekend. I'm afraid he is flying home Saturday so you won't have the chance to say goodbye."

"I didn't think you broke his nose?" Andre leant over and whispered to Beck.

"I didn't." he replied, "Jade broke it this morning."

Jade flashed a bright smile and Beck placed his arm around her.

"That is my girl." Beck proclaimed smugly.

.

"First pairing to take to the floor… Sinjin and Tori." Sikowitz announced.

Tori walked to the middle of the stage. "I'm doing my monologue of Sinjin as a beat poem."

...

"My love of bugs is pretty unique,

I find them crawling round my feet,

They are resilient creatures,

With a number of desirable features.

I like the way they crawl and scuttle,

Impressive like a space shuttle,

They are tough, strong and lean,

But kind and never mean

I am part of the technical team,

Special effects is my scene,

I even a wear a special T

That was designed just for me

Sometimes when I get a whiff

Of people I will take a sniff

I always like the way the smell

What they've eaten I can tell…."

The End

**Sorry if I disappointed some of the readers by not making the story longer, but I really wanted to keep it short and sweet. I've got a couple more bade ideas - so if I have time I might add them on. **

**Please let me know what you think and improvements that you feel could be made for future reference. **

**Special mention to bsblchick82 - sorry I didn't put in How Jade and Ed became friends. Basically, in my mind they run into each other the the car park and they argue, insults are thrown but they eventually find out they had more in common than they think... The tension breaks when they realise they didn't understand the insults they were receiving (playing on the USA/UK language differences)**


	3. It is His-TORI

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm considering re-working Beck Gets Jaded in order to stay truer to the characters, but I just couldn't keep this story out of my head...**

**It is the same format as BGJ - two parts - but I need some help on the ending!**

**Storyline: Time for the dirty secrets to come out!**

_**Truly the episode that should've happened, but didn't!**_

* * *

It is HisTORI

"That was an amazing experience!" Robbie proclaimed, raising his arms in victory as he and Andre walked towards their lockers.

"What was amazing?" Tori asked trailing from her conversation with Beck as she loaded and unloaded items from her locker.

"He just used the boys new bathroom!" Andre replied straight-faced with a mocking tone, which Robbie was oblivious to as he enthusiastically continued "It was incredible! Have you tried them yet Beck?"

"No. It's, er… still on my to do list…" he mumbled, raising his brows in response.

.

"Well, I'm glad tinkle-aid was such a huge success." Tori beamed, slinging her full bag on her shoulder. A glaze formed over her eyes when she added, "It is a shame Moose couldn't make it."

"Yeah, what happened to him?" a curious Andre questioned as he threw open his own locker.

"Oh," Beck sighed running a hand casually through his floppy hair "He met a girl or something."

Andre's eyes lit up. "Anyone we know?"

"I don't think so," came the honest reply.

.

"Are you guys coming to mine tonight?" Tori asked happily, snapping out of her Moose fantasy.

"To work on the musical theatre project?" Andre confirmed, "Sure, I'm in."

"Cat called this morning to remind me, so we'll both be there." Robbie agreed.

All eyes turned to Beck. "I have Sikowitz's assignment to do with Jade tonight, but I'm sure I can get a lift with her."

"You two good now?" Tori asked.

"Yeh, I think so... Honestly, I'm still getting used to it." A shadow of a smile crossed his face.

"Cool, well I'll see you tonight." Tori affirmed before waving goodbye to them and heading for the door.

* * *

"Jaaaaaaadddeee," Cat whined.

"Look, I said if you carried on telling that joke I would cut the book up!"

"but," Cat began her bottom lip trembling, a glare from Jade silenced her briefly, "It was a really good joke." she whispered.

Jade rolled her eyes, a pang of guilt spread through her body –_ not that she showed it on her face._ She sighed inwardly before apologising _(in her own way)_

"I'm sorry you tried to tell me a really stupid joke and that I cut your really stupid book up. I'll buy you a shiny new one."

Cat's face immediately lit up. "Thanks Jadey!"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped automatically.

.

Jade checked her watch. "I have to go," she said standing up and reaching for her bag "I have that project thing with Beck. I'll see you at Tori's."

"K,k," Cat replied, "Oh!" Jade turned to face the redhead "Are you meeting Beck?... Are you two…?" Cat crossed her two index fingers and tapped them together repeatedly.

Jade furrowed her brows, "What is…?" She asked mimicking the finger action, but before Cat could answer Jade impatiently continued, "Beck and I are just friends. Why do people have to be weird about it?"

Cat watched helplessly as Jade stormed off. Looking at the scattered pages of the book an idea formed.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a lift." Beck smiled as he Jade got into her car and put their seat-belts on. "I can't believe my truck needed so much work, least I'll be able to collect it tomorrow." Jade just 'hummed' in response.

Jade began to move out of the car park. "So…" Beck drew the word out awkwardly to try and fill the intense silence.

"Soooo…" Jade mocked.

.

"It's cool. You know, that we can hang out like this."

"Yeah. I guess so." Jade replied with a genuine smile. She had missed having Beck. She had forgotten in all of the weird tension that followed their break up, that actually, she liked just hanging out with him. Beck, despite how much it irked her, was truly a good friend.

.

"Was that a smile I just saw on the face of Jade West?" he teased, feigning shock.

"Was that a smart-mouth comment from Beck Oliver that I just heard?" she shot back with a playful cynicism -"Don't make me reach for my scissors." the empty threat that followed.

"I missed this." Beck breathed seriously. It was in a hushed tone, but Jade heard it. Before she could respond, Beck had already begun teasing again.

.

"God Jade, you should learn to clean your car out!" he exclaimed as he began rummaging through the rubbish in her foot well. He found an empty bottle of 'lima lima juice' and held it up to show her. "You told me you'd never drink this again after you found out it was Sinjin's favourite soda?"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." She replied flippantly.

"I wonder what other Jade West secrets this foot well holds." He joked mischievously.

.

Beck continued to bat round the trash until he noticed something familiar. There staring up at him was a logo he recognised. A 'Cathy's Canadian Snack Bar' business card was lying amongst the litter. "Wow!" he exclaimed, rescuing the rare card from the foot well. "Where did you get this?" he asked showing Jade who briefly glanced away from the road to look.

"Oh. I'm not sure." She replied inexpressively, returning her attention to the traffic.

"Moose and I used to go there as kids." Beck started…

.

There was a deafening silence at his pause. Jade already knew what was coming. Beck turned the card over in his fingers and staring back at him in black and white was a number he recognised from his contacts list. _Realisation. _

.

"You're the girl that Moose was with on the night of the tinkle-aid?" there was a quiver of rage to his tone. Jade remained stoically calm and replied casually,

"What does it matter…"

"What does it matter?" his voice was raised; the term 'spitting feathers' was now applicable. "The night you were supposed to be singing back up and supporting me! And you were here, with him. God Jade, you're supposed to be my… my…"

"You're what?" it was her turn to lash out now, _and Jade West doesn't take prisoners._ "I didn't see you running to support me at the platinum awards?"

"That was different!"

"Was it?"

They began to shout over each other.

"Yeah! I wasn't making out with your best friend, getting his number and…"

"No you were just trying to make out with my enemy!"

_Shock. Hurt. Silence. _

"And that… is so much worse." Jade whispered.

* * *

"So…Ideas?" Tori asked the threesome already assembled in their living room, Cat surrounded by a sea of paper boats.

"Well, actually, Andre and I have been working on something." Robbie beamed.

"Yeh." Andre agreed, "We thought we could do a musical scene set around a dinner party."

Cat and Tori gave a quick glance at each other, before nodding for the boys to continue.

"Move to the table," Robbie suggested. "To y'know, set the scene!"

"Watch my boats!" Cat uncharacteristically growled as Robbie almost crushed one under his shoe as the group moved to the Kitchen.

"Wait!" Andre called out "Tori, put this on" He passed her a chef hat and an apron before sitting on her left, leaving Robbie the seat on the right, between her and Cat.

.

"Oh my god, this is incredible!" Robbie sung out, motioning to an imaginary plate of food.

"Although it is slightly inedible…" Andre chorused, with a disgusted expression. The boys continued their duet singing opposing views.

"Your food should go down in History! I want you to cook everything I eat."

"Whatever meat you've used is a mystery! Why does the sauce smell of feet."

.

"That is all we have. What do you think?" Tori felt awful looking at Robbie's hopeful face. "Well…" she said, searching for the right words. "Its not… really… emotional enough…"

"Didn't they say we could use songs already written, wouldn't it be easier to pick from songs we know?" Cat interrupted.

Tori nodded, relieved that the topic of conversation was going to move on from _mystery feet meat_. "She's right. Aaaaand! Do you know what would be fun?"

"This is going to be a rhetorical question…" Andre stated, struggling to retain a groan. Tori ignored him and continued brightly, "If we made a rule. No more talking. We are going to sing everything we want to say until we have our piece sorted."

.

"Are we starting now? I need to peeeeeeeeeeee!" Cat belted out in song.

"TMiiiiiiiiiii!" Andre sung back in response.

* * *

**I need help with the ending! Do you think that Beck and Jade should get back together or let them agree to be friends? _(leaving them to get back together in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade - so it fits in with the series) _**

**I'd love to know what you all think! Thanks for Reading! ^.^**


End file.
